


без названия

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, драма, односторонние чувства, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Уён не хочет давать название. Ни тому, что чувствует к Чанбину, ни тому, что происходит между ним и Ёсаном.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	без названия

– Тебя подвезти? – спрашивает отец.

– Нет, я с Саном сегодня,– качает головой Уён.

Отец плечами пожимает, мол смотри сам, и возвращается к неравной борьбе с галстуком.

– Я ушел! – кричит Уён в глубь дома, чтобы папа на втором этаже услышал.

– Зачем же так орать…

– Пока, солнышко! – глушится закрывшейся входной дверью.

Уён делает вдох гаркнуть (подкрасться и напугать всё равно не получится, проходили) втыкающему у калитки в телефон Сану, чтоб переставал задротить и седлал своего коня, но поворачивается на движение справа и забывает, что ко всему прочему было бы неплохо ещё и выдохнуть.

– Доброе утро, – улыбается ему Чанбин.

– Утро, – отвечает Уён и поздравляет себя с победой: голос не дрожит, не даёт петуха, улыбка адекватная, вообще красавчик.

– Привет, Сан.

– И тебе не хворать, – Сан убирает телефон в карман, хлопает по заднику своего велика. – Подвезти?

– Обойдусь, – фыркает Чанбин и уходит вверх по улице.

– Какие мы гордые, – фыркает Сан. – Эй! Я не сказал ничего такого!

Уён тянется стукнуть его ещё раз, но Сан отскакивает назад, и велик свой за собой тянет.

– Вот продолжишь меня бить и пешком в школу пойдёшь.

– Ой боюсь, – Уён глаза закатывает и в следующую секунду кричит обиженное: – Эй, ты куда!?, – когда Сан, выпятив подбородок, седлает велосипед и уезжает.

– Ну прости меня! – кричать на бегу не то чтобы удобно, конечно, – я не буду больше тебя бить!

Сан тормозит, оборачивает, спрашивает с подозрением:

– Правда?

Уён запрыгивает на задник, тычет согнутым пальцем Сану под рёбра, тут же скрещивая руки у него на животе воинственно – если уж падать, то не одному

– Нет. Но ближайший час честно обещаю только пинать.

– Сволочь, – Сан обиженно отворачивается и начинает крутить педали. – Эксплуатируешь детский труд.

– Поговори мне тут, – Уён давит подбородком под лопатку до жалобного «прекрати, больно».

* * *

Уён помнит то признание. 

Он не хотел подсматривать, правда, но услышав «я люблю тебя» голосом Чанбина, сил повернуться и пойти другой дорогой он в себе не находит. 

Уён прислоняется к стене как можно ближе, выглядывает осторожно и видит _это_.

Чанбин стоит, ссутулившись, мнёт в руках лямки от сумки, голова вниз опущена. Красный ужасно, наверное, ну щеками точно – Уёну с его зрением сказать сложно.

Чимин смотрит растерянно, пытается что-то сказать, но голос срывается, и он прокашливается в кулак. Уён напрягается, наверно, не хуже сжавшегося Чанбина.

– Спасибо за твои чувства, но я не могу их принять. Потому что, – говорит он чуть резче, не давая вскинувшемуся Чанбину сказать, – ты для меня как младший брат. Я не могу смотреть на тебя в другом плане. И не хочу.

– Но, хён…

– Прости, – качает Чимин головой.

Чанбин отвечает что-то совсем тихо вниз, Уёну не слышно. Чимин усмехается в ответ криво, тянется потрепать Чанбина по голове, но останавливает себя на полпути. 

– Не простудись, – вместо этого хлопает Чанбина по плечу очень бро-жестом и ретируется. Натурально сбегает, Уён восхищается даже.

Чанбин выглядит очень… несчастным. Уёну хочется подойти к нему, обнять, утешить, но сделать так – сдать себя с потрохами, а случившееся явно не то, что Чанбин хотел бы выставлять напоказ.

Уён ждёт, пока Чанбин не находит в себе силы идти дальше, провожает его до дома, так и не показавшись на глаза, стоит почему-то под окнами, дожидаясь, пока Чанбин включит свет.

Чимин уезжает в Сеул спустя две недели. Две максимально неловкие недели, в которые Чанбин избегает и Чимина, и Уёна до кучи (хотя казалось бы за что), Чимин делает вид, что ничего не было, а Уён – что ничего не знает. Но они все настолько хреновые актёры, что родители спрашивают, по какому поводу они разругались.

Уён сильно позже – когда Чимин уже обживается в общаге в Сеуле, а Чанбин всё равно продолжает Уёна то ли избегать, то ли ещё что – задумывается, почему первым, что он почувствовал, когда Чимин сказал «нет», было облегчение. Четкого ответа на этот вопрос у Уёна нет до сих пор. 

Вряд ли потому что он испугался, что и Чимин, и Чанбин от него отдалятся. Даже звучит бредово. Хотя, по факту, Чимин свалил в Сеул, а Чанбина потом распределили в другой класс. В старшую Чанбин пошел вообще в школу для омег и общение как-то само собой сократилось до минимума. Хорошо, что сейчас они хотя бы здороваются, когда встречаются, и иногда перекидываются ничего не значащими фразами. 

* * *

– Знаешь, на Чанбине свет клином не сошелся.

– Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Сан хороший друг, очень хороший, лучший, но разговор этот сейчас вообще не к месту.

Уён думал, Чанбина отпустит. У людей принято после отказа переживать свои чувства и идти дальше. Но, видимо, у Чанбина всё несколько сложнее.

– Не затыкай меня! – Сан пинает Уёна в бедро, когда проходит мимо, валится рядом со очередным томом ВанПиса. – А то обижусь и некому будет слушать твои душевные излияния.

Обижается Уён – хватает первую попавшуюся мангу (яой, простигосподи, ну почему именно яой), отворачивается от Сана и старается не углубляться в содержимое тома.

Уже столько лет прошло, Чанбина должно было по Чимину попустить. Уён и подумал, что да, когда Чанбин первый пришел налаживать мосты. Вроде как раны зарубцевались, лёд тронулся, можно жить дальше. Но, оказывается, нет. 

У Чанбина выражение лица такое, когда папа на радостях сообщает о свадьбе Чимина (о какой свадьбе вообще речь, если Чимин просто решил съехаться со своей предназначенной омегой), что Уён почти физически ощущает, как в грудной глетке надламывают рёбра.

Должно же было.

Должно.

Так почему до сих пор не?

– Поехали в Сеул? – спрашивает Сан.

– Ты чего это? – Уён даже поворачивается к нему.

– Вот что тут делать? А там столица, клубы, студии известные и всё такое.

– Ты в Сеул учиться собираешься, или тусить? – хмыкает Уён, но Сан мысль не теряет.

– Ты же хотел, вроде, в университет искусств поступать.

– Хотел, – кивает Уён. 

– Так чего ломаешься? Такая возможность! Поступим, будем учиться на одном факультете.

– Боже упаси! – ужасается Уён и с хохотом пытается увернуться от мести уязвлённого до глубины души Сана. Они валяют друг друга по полу, пока придавленный за руки и ноги Уён не вопит, что сдаётся. 

– Я победил, – произносит Сан с торжествующей улыбкой и валится на Уёна всем весом.

Уён спихивает его с себя, отползает на всякий случай немного, вдыхает полной грудью.

– В Сеуле Чимини-хён, – говорит сам для себя неожиданно.

– Угу, – Сан поворачивает к нему голову. – Скучаешь?

Ну что за глупый вопрос.

– Конечно.

Чимин как в Сеул свой уехал, дома ни разу не появлялся. Звонит иногда по видеосвязи, но это совсем не то. 

Мудак.

* * *

В детстве было проще. В детстве Уён мог бегать за бегающим за Чимином Чанбином с тем же дай щеку чмокнуть, мог ревниво отбирать у Чимина игрушки/рисунки/камни-с-дороги, которые ему дарил Чанбин, мог напинать (попытаться) Чимину, когда тот доводил Чанбина до слёз. 

В детстве Уён много чего мог, пусть и детство это было давно.

Сейчас он не может ничего. Вообще. Даже признаться не может – Чанбин его отшил заочно, ещё когда Уён по дурости на третьем году средней школы пытался за ним ухаживать – на свидания водил там и всё такое (хотя свиданиями они были только в сознании Уёна) – и как-то по ещё большей дурости полез Чанбина целовать. 

Показалось, что можно. 

Показалось, что будет. 

Не было.

Чанбин от поцелуя уклонился и весело попросил не страдать фигнёй. Но смотрел с плохо прикрытым предупреждающим полу-испугом, и Уён решил что да, пора прекращать.

С тех пор, собственно, кое как наведённые мосты обрушились и общение сошло практически на нет. И сейчас ехать в одном поезде в Сеул максимально неловко. Да, дороги всего часа три и с ними Сан буферной зоной, но всё же. Уён катастрофически не знает, о чём можно поговорить и стоит ли разговор завязывать. 

От Сана помощи никакой – он как усаживается, кое-как запихав ручную кладь под ноги, втыкает в уши наушники и залипает в очередной игрушке – лучший друг называется. Чанбин, посмотрев на него, тоже достаёт наушники и зарывается в планшет. Уён смотрит на них негодующе, никакой реакции не добивается, и тоже лезет в сумку за наушниками. Но знаком протеста включает дорожный плей-лист и наблюдает проносящиеся за окном пейзажи вплоть до Сеула. 

Встречают их Чимин с Чонгуком (Уён опознаёт его по чиминоской инсте). 

Чонгук… нетипичный. Он выше Чимина, в плечах шире, кажется, в целом выглядит как альфа, даже лицом. Уён вдыхает полной грудью незаметно – и пахнет он совсем не как омега. Скорее даже вообще никак не пахнет, бету и то проще узнать. Течка, что ли? Так не похоже ведь, да и вряд ли Чимин свою омегу потащил бы на вокзал в течку. 

Это ж надо было хёну так встрять – думает Уён весело, представляя Сана (Сан в его жизни появился, на первом году старшей школы, Чимина тогда уже не было, а Уён не любитель писать о личной жизни в соц.сети) – омега, скрывающая, что она омега. С меткой на шее, выглядящая как альфа. Как Чимина угораздило только? 

– Ты с нами или как? – спрашивает Чимин Чанбина, когда они все отходят от платформы.

– Нет, меня брат встретит, – улыбается Чанбин немного нервно. 

Это можно было бы списать на усталость, и Чимин скорее всего спишет, но. Чанбин как с поезда сошел, в сторону Чонгука не смотрит. И это… грустно? Уён не может точно сказать, но внутри тоскливо, когда он об этом думает. Фоново очень, приглушенным воем на луну, таким, чтоб жить не мешало, но скреблось на закорках.

– Так хён тоже в городе? Давно? – Чимин прямо загорается.

– С полгода, наверно.

– И ведь не сказал же, мудак, – звучит восторженно даже. – Когда он будет?

– Минут через двадцать. Он в пробке застрял.

Чанбин глазами бегает панически. Точно хотел от них слинять, но куда там – Чимин пылает таким энтузиазмом, так что без шансов.

– Он же к вокзалу приедет, я правильно понимаю? И ты предлагаешь мне оставить тебя здесь одного? Нет, так не пойдёт – фыркает Чимин. Смотрит на Чонгука, улыбается на пожатие плечами и говорит: – Тут совсем рядом есть хорошее кафе, можем там его подождать. Да и вы голодные, наверно. Никто не против?

Как будто кто-то действительно может быть против.

– Вот и чудесно.

– Как называется кафешка? – вздыхает Чанбин и лезет в телефон – отписаться, откуда его забирать.

* * *

Уён мог предположить, правда – Чимин его старший брат в конце концов. Но звонкое:

– Уёна! – на весь кампус становится для него неожиданностью.

А ведь серьёзно, можно было и догадаться, что так будет, это же Чимин.

– Ты же выпустился, чего припёрся? – бурчит Уён, отбиваясь от зарывшейся в волосы руки.

– А я Чонгука на свидание звать, – Чимин ему язык показывает, отвешивает подзатыльник, но руку из волос выпутывает и оставляет лежать на плечах. – Привет. Сан, верно? 

– Да.

Чимин ему улыбается и наконец выпускает Уёна из захвата. 

– Я чего пришел собственно. Мой хён скоро будет вести класс, сейчас как раз набирает учеников. Сходите, вам будет полезно. Можете ещё кого из своей группы захватить, если хотите. Я инфу потом ещё перешлю.

Уён смотрит с сомнением как протянутая листовка оказывается в руках Сана.

– Много заплатили за пиар?

– Достаточно, – скалится Чимин и снова тянется потрепать Уёна по голове, но Уён быстро учится и дважды на те же грабли не наступает (в первый раз подрастерял хватку, отвык, да). Чимин фыркает на его прыжок назад, но попыток покуситься на чужое личное пространство больше не предпринимает. 

– Ладно, я к Чонгуку.

– Ну что, пойдём? – Сан вчитывается в листовку.

– Пойдём, конечно, – вздыхает Уён. – Если я ничего не путаю, то этот хёнов хён просто нереально классный.

Сан мычит типа восторженно, ещё раз пробегает глазами по листовке, протягивает её Уёну. Предлагает лениво:

– Позови Ёсана.

Уён смотрит на него непонимающе.

– Ёсана? Кан Ёсана?

– А ты знаешь какого-то ещё? Его, конечно. И только не говори, что не видишь, как он клинья к тебе подбивает.

Уён открывает рот чтобы сказать, что никакими клиньями там и не пахнет, но Сан продолжает.

– И не заливай мне, что тебе он не интересен. Чувак, послушай, – Сан руку ему на плечо закидывает, – на Чанбине свет клином не сошелся.

Сан со своим «свет клином не сошелся» уже в печенках сидит и Уён психует внутри страшно каждый раз, но виду не подаёт – это как признать что да, сошелся. Так что Уён только фыркает в ответ и считает разговор на этом законченным. 

* * *

– Ты свободен в среду вечером? – спрашивает Уён, когда Ёсан начинает собираться. 

Они выбрались разобрать новую тему, Уён её понял и ему не сложно объяснить, а в кафе всяко комфортнее библиотеки, тем более пока ещё открыты летние террасы, к тому же, кофе здесь очень неплохой даже.

Ёсан отрывается от запихивания конспектов в сумку, смотрит на него удивлённо. Отвечает осторожное:

– Да.

Уён вдруг чувствует острую необходимость разъяснить.

– Там Хоуп набирает группу, в среду первое занятие. В семь. – Уён протягивает уже изрядно помятую листовку (Чимин мог не жмотится и пару штук родному брату дать).

– Хоуп? Серьёзно? – у Ёсана глаза загораются. Он вчитывается в листовку, фоткает, ещё и перебивает себе в заметки где и когда. – Охренеть. Ну охренеть же. А ты будешь?

Ёсан снова поднимает на Уёна взгляд и он так неожиданно взбудоражен одной только возможностью сходить, даже представить страшно, что будет после первого занятия. 

Ёсан даже покраснел немного. 

Мило.

– Буду, конечно. И Сан тоже будет, – Уён ловит себя на том, что улыбается.

– О. Хорошо, – Ёсан тоже улыбается, но светится при этом как-то разом меньше. Уён вспомнить пытается, могли ли они с Саном что-то не поделить, но на ум ничего не идёт. 

– Я пойду, – Ёсан убирает листовку в карман. – Я могу написать тебе, если будет что-то ещё непонятно?

– Да, конечно. Мы можем ещё раз так выбраться, если надо будет. Тебе на остановку? – Уён тоже поднимается. – Я провожу.

Ёсан смотрит на него смесью удивления и ещё чего-то, и снова краснеет.

– А ты не в общагу разве?

– Не, пойду хёну свиданку обламывать.

Ёсан прыскает, головой качает, Уён улыбается в ответ.

– Ну проводи тогда, – Ёсан смотрит лукаво и Уёну становится вдруг неловко. Всё Сан с его дурацким «он к тебе клинья подбивает». 

Нет тут ничего. 

Нет же?

* * *

Это всё странно так, то, что между ним и Ёсаном происходит. Уён не может дать этому четкого названия, да и не знает, стоит ли.

Они дважды в неделю после занятий в студии возвращаются в общежитие вдвоём (Сан, играя бровями, сбегает, оговариваясь делами, и Уён каждый раз обещает себе узнать, что же это за дела такие, но всё никак), всё чаще зависают после пар, сначала разобрать непонятный материал, потом больше… по привычке, наверно? 

Уён боится, если честно, что если назвать как-то то, что между ними выстраивается, оно осыплется карточным домиком. Не хотелось бы. Они хорошие такие, эти отношения без названия.

С Ёсаном комфортно. Он сам по себе комфортный, аккуратный – весь тонкие запястья и натянутые до пальцев рукава больших свитеров. С ним рядом хочется быть. И просто хочется. 

Оценивающие взгляды, которые другие альфы бросаю Ёсану вслед, бесят. Уён дёргает его за рукав к себе на диван, когда он проходит мимо, руку поверх плеч закидывает для пущего эффекта.

– Ты чего? – Ёсан смотрит из-под челки осторожно, но встать не пытается и руку с себя не скидывает.

– Замёрз, – несчастно тянет Уён.

– А я типа тёплый, – фыркает Ёсан, приваливаясь к плечу Уёна.

Сердце частит и сбивается с ритма. Уён ловит себя на том, что дышит через раз. Ёсан никогда ещё не был так близко. Уён в принципе ни к одной омеге настолько близко не был, если уж на то пошло.

Ёсан красивый вообще-то. Не то чтобы это должно быть сюрпризом, у них в группе едва ли не с первого дня об этом говорят, но для Уёна это вдруг открытие. Ёсан к р а с и в ы й. Той самой красотой, заставляющей альфу внутри скалить клыки и рычать низко. Уён даже принюхивается, но нет, от Ёсана не пахнет ни течкой, ни отбивающими запах спреями. А поцеловать его всё равно хочется до зуда на губах.

Ёсан поворачивается к нему, спрашивает что-то (Уён не вникал в суть беседы), и глаза у него в приглушенном освещении чьей-то квартиры блестят вязко, призывающе. Уён держит себя за желание провести носом от линии плеча по шее вверх, повторить тот же путь языком, думает, что пьян, конечно, но не настолько. 

– Прости, я прослушал, – говорит он вслух. И со смехом принимает на грудь обиженный удар.

Ему надо на воздух. Срочно.

* * *

Они вываливаются в предрассветную свежесть часа в четыре утра, когда с ног повалились даже самые стойкие. Сан ушел с кем-то ещё около полуночи – Уён не рассмотрел лицо, но это кто-то смутно знакомый, может с потока. Сану вопросов в любом случае не избежать, путь икается.

– Надо будет как-то ещё повторить, – бормочет Ёсан. И ёжится. – Оно, конечно, июль месяц, но в такую рань вообще не чувствуется. 

Уён в своих шортах и футбоке с ним более чем согласен.

– Надо будет. Но в таком размахе не раньше следующей сессии, печень не железная так пить.

Ёсан смеётся, головой качает. Уён, кажется, готов шутить тупые шутки в режиме нонстоп, если только Ёсан будет в ответ так смеяться.

До общаги они бредут пешком – по времени да с их скоростью получается немногим больше часа, а пускать начнут всё равно не раньше пяти, так что торопиться им некуда. 

Ёсан с «хочу мороженного» утягивает Уёна в минимаркет по дороге. Уён фыркает, что кто-то недавно жаловался на холод, Ёсан ему в ответ язык показывает, но с курса не сбивается. В итоге они практически полноценно завтракают антипохмельными напитками и к общаге приходят часам к шести.

– Ты дурак такой, – говорит Ёсан обижено. – Слепой к тому же.

– Ты чего? – Уён правда не понимает. Нормально же общались только что, о семинарах профессора Кана говорили, и Ёсан вдруг выдаёт такое.

Ёсан поворачивается к нему, смотрит с высоты двух ступенек как на идиота, вздыхает. Сгребает футболку у Уёна на груди, наклоняется резко – Уён даже среагировать не успевает, регистрирует только, что у Ёсана губы чуть влажные и что дыхание даже после мороженного далеко от свежести.

– Ты мне нравишься, вот чего, – говорит Ёсан воинственно даже, но лицо у него красное, румянец даже уши затронул.

* * *

– Знаешь, ты мне нравился.

Чанбин откладывает будущий нос снеговика в сторону, смотрит на него весело.

– Я заметил как-то, – на такое можно и обидеться, но Уён только хмыкает – Чанбин остаётся Чанбином и смущение своё всё ещё прячет за издёвками и сарказмом. – А сейчас?

Уён вспоминает. Последние полгода, кучу парных кофт-брюк-прочего стаффа для парочек, потому что кто-то излишне романтичен (но это даже мило), подарок от Ёсана в сумке, который получил со строгим наказом открыть на раждество. Головой качает.

– Сейчас нет.

Чанбин улыбается.

Ещё Уён вспоминает браслет на руке Чанбина, подозрительно похожий на всё тот же стафф для парочек, и думает, что хорошо, что Чанбин по Чимину тоже отпустило.

– Эй! – рядом с ними приземляется снежок. 

Чимин, лёгок на помине, стоит в одном свитере со скрещенными на груди руками, смотрит на них недовольно.

– Хватит прохлаждаться, идите помогите лучше.

– Нас выгнали, чтоб мы не мешались!

– Ничего не знаю, пулей в дом, – Чимин пальцем по горлу проводит, мол не пойдёте – прибью, и уходит.

– Ни минуты покоя, – вздыхает Уён несчастно.

– Да не говори, – кряхтит Чанбин, поднимаясь.

Хорошо так.


End file.
